afortunadamente no son ustedes
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: afortunadmente no es ninguno de ustedes-dijo courtney sonriendo DEDICADO A THIAGO XDD por darme la idea


**Ola,ola,me extrañaron? *un tipo le lanza un envase en la cabeza a Mireya* ya que,en fin después de 4 meses de estar inactiva e vuelto! Nunca me fui :P pero es ovio que me necesitan aquí XDD.**

**Bueno tengo 3 fics que publicar antes del 23 de diciembre ya que me ire de vacaciones hasta entonces ,este cuenta asi que después de que publique este me faltaran 2! Wiiii XD**

**En fin,disfruten el fic**

**Advertencia: =O . . . coman frutas y verduras XD**

**Basado en la canción "afortunadamente no eres tu"(solo, basado)**

POV'S de courtney (jamás sabre que significa POV'S XD)

Bien,pretendientes,ahora a deshacerme de ellos,los puse aprueba 3 semanas,ahora vere con cual me quedo.

Vienes,las conquistas a todas,hablas de mas,siempre quieres ser el centro de atención en todas partes,pero jamás me volveré a enamorar de ti. Cuando empesamos salir creei que eras un chico maduro de 16 no de 5,¡no se que hacer contigo Duncan!

Vamos court dame otra oportunidad-decia Duncan en el teléfono

No lo are,Duncan pareces un inmaduro niño de 5 años-gritaba courtney por el otro lado-adios!

Espera,como sabes que yo no soy el indicado-decia Duncan

Duncan,lo se,¿y sabes? Afortunadamente el indicado no eres tu-dijo courtney colgando el telefono

Después de lo que me hiso,hasta cree que lo voy a con justin

Buenas tardes justin-dijo courtney al entrar en casa de justin

Hola courtney,veeo que ya tomaste una descicion-afirmaba justin en cuanto ella entro

-Si, y mi decisión es . . . ¡que eres el chico mas egocéntrico con el que e salido!

-¿yo? Courtney que cosas dices

-mirate

-soy hermoso

¡Solo basta con escucharte!-dijo courtney

-Sabes creei que sabias distinguir lo bueno de lo malo,cualquiera quisiera tenerme como novia,digo novio,soy lo mejor

-sabes,mejor cállate

-courtney si alguna ves hice algo mal . . .aparte de opacar la belleza del mundo claro,dime cariño

-¡que horror!,por dios ya cállate justin,tus libretos jamás servirán conmigo,en este caso tus malditas estrategias de seducción con tu "belleza" no funcionan y no tengo la menor idea quien te dijo que si.¡salvenme! –grto courtney marchandose de la casa de justin

-es tan difícil encontrar a un chico que en verdad me valore,no pido un príncipe azul,ni un chico perfecto,solo quiero a alguien normal que me ame,me aprecie y me haga sentir,pero para mi fortuna no es ninguno de aquellos 2,ahora a casa de Alejandro.

Buenas tardes,señora,se encuentra Alejandro-pregunto courtney

No ha venido,creo que fue a tomar algo,eso es lo que dijo-respondio la madre de Alejandro

Gracias-dijo courtney forzando una sonrisa

Quien sabe como me lo encuentre seguro fue a la cantina,como siempre,¡porque justo yo tengo que aguantar todo esto!,dios mio.

[courtney ve a Alejandro muy borracho]

-¿Alejandro?,¿desde que hora estas aquí?

Desde las …-dijo Alejandro antes de desmayarse sobre la mesa de bebidas

Esta desde las 10 de la mañana señorita-respondio un mesero

-¿10? ¡Pero si van a ser las 9 de la noche!,Alejandro tengo que hablar contigo

-¿si?

-¿estabas figiendo?

-vamos court,todo esto no me hace ningún daño,soy inmune

-no es lo mismo que diras en un hospital con el hígado dañado

-vamos dame un beso

-alejandro,sué no tengo idea de cuanto tomaste pero se ve que es mucho ya que la mesa esta llena,no puedo creer que le gustes a las chicas

-pero aun asi te gusto,verdad bombon

-NO!-grito courtney

-vamor courtney perdona,ya se que soy adicto,pero lo intentare,por ti,por nosotro. . .

-¡mirate!,¡tan solo escuchate Alejandro! Este es otro de tus libretos ,entiende que no sirven conmigo y no se quien te dijo que servían,¡que alguien me salve!

-vamos court

-hasme un favor y ¡CALLATE!-dijo courtney llendose

-todos son iguales,con sus libretos de "te amo" o "eres el amor de mi vida" o "daría lo que fuera por ti" o "por nosotros amor" o … un buen de frases,simples libretos que todo el mundo se sabe y yo no caere en ninguno,¿es mucho perdir alguien que me valore?,si soy impulsiva y aveces me paso de neurótica,de ves en cuando hasta me paresco a izzy o hago peores cosas ,también se que me enojo muy fácilmente y me dicen que soy mandona pero ¿es tan difícil alguien que me valore?.es decir,no pido un príncipe azul o el hombre perfecto,solo quiero a alguien que me ame,me valore,me cuide,que sepa amarme . . . y respete un horario,claro,pero que me haga sentir,que me enamore con locura,para mi suerte no es ninguno de ellos,es tan difícil encontrar a alguien hoy en dia,no pido un caballero en armadura ni alguien sin errores solo alguien natural,que me ame,que me quiera,que sus palabras sean enserio,que me envicie,que me enamore locamente . . . afortunadamente no eres tu,Justin o duncan o Alejandro,afortunadamente no lo son-dijo courtney sonriendo

**Que tal? Aun escribo normal no? XD en fin ,se que es corto,pero es lo mejor que pudo hacer :/ XDD bueno esque la verdad la canción me inspiro y pues aunque sea algo corto no?,en fin como esto se trata de courtney,es muy ovio a quien se la dedico ,a thiago XDD que adoooora a courtney XD jaja,dedicado a ti,thiago .**

**En fin tengo otros 2 fics en que trabajar,y recuerden,sigo en ff e.e ,no creean que me fui :P**

**PD:si quieren hacerme feliz pongan review :D XDD**


End file.
